I'm Not That Girl
by x0firefly0x
Summary: When Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley realize that they must be roommates in college, they hate each other even more. Ginny's unfashionable, and Pansy's...blonde. And the fact that they both secretly like the same boy, makes it harder to become friends.


**I'm Not That Girl**  
  
_by x0firefly0x (Amanda)_  
  
**Summary:** When Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley realize that they must be roommates in university, they hate each other even more. Ginny's unfashionable, and Pansy's...blonde. And the fact that they both secretly like the same boy, makes it harder to become friends, or even tolerate each other. Ginny/Draco/Pansy.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. That honour belongs solely to J.K. Rowling herself. Also, I must say that the inspiration for this fic came from listening to the "Wicked" the musical soundtrack (Music & Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz). Just to let you all know.  
  
**Author's Note:** I got the idea for this fic while listening to my Wicked soundtrack (as explained above). Now, on a superficial note, some songs could be related to both, but don't worry, this won't primarily be a song fic...'kay? Enjoy! -Amanda

* * *

**Chapter One: Unadulterated Loathing**  
  
Ginevra Molly Weasley hiked up her long, flowing brown skirt and climbed the stairs up to the university doors. Ginny looked up, her brown eyes big and bright; this would be her first year at a university. 'Hopefully,' Ginny thought, biting her lip, 'This won't be my last year as well.' Needless to say, she was nervous. The fact that people kept staring at her in their university uniforms as she went up didn't quell her anxiety. She realized that with her secondhand clothes and books she'd look odd...but not this odd.  
  
With one last look behind her, she pushed the door open and stepped in. She looked up and gasped. Celeste University was beautiful. It was humongous, and grand, with marble everywhere. Once again, she wondered how her parents managed to afford to put her in university, knowing that they had Ron to worry about too, and he was in Auror training. That was very expensive. But that thought swept out of her head as she explored further, clutching her suitcases and looking about the lobby.  
  
"I'm here!!!!" a high, perky voice called, as a slender figure walked grandly into the lobby. Ginny turned to see who it was, and was shocked to see her old nemesis. Pansy Parkinson. They stood facing each other, two completely different girls with different mindsets and beliefs. In fact, the only thing that they had in common was the fact that they were both pure-bloods. A group of girls gathered around Pansy, chattering away.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, smiling, and then stepped in front of Ginny to face her.  
  
_What is this feeling,   
  
So sudden and new?_  
  
Pansy's bright blue eyes narrowed into a scowl, and despite even that, and the pug nose, Ginny couldn't deny she was pretty, in an aristocratic sort of way. She was tall, tan, and endowed in the bosom, and her bouncy blonde hair with a gentle curl was perfectly styled. She could see the boys staring adoringly at her. Obviously, they didn't know about her Hogwarts history.  
  
Ginny's lips curled into a sneer, and she lifted her chin higher, letting her long, straight, vividly red hair tumble down her shoulders. She was petite, hardly tall, and her pale skin was anything but tan, as her scatterings of brown freckles insisted.  
  
_I felt the moment   
  
I laid eyes on you  
_  
"Pansy, darling, what's going on?" a girl said, with long, curly brown hair, stepping out from the bunch of chattering girls. She looked Ginny up and down, lifting her head up, then asked, "And who is this?"  
  
"A little girl (Ginny resisted the urge to throttle her) who's new to Celeste. I was just...welcoming her."  
  
"Oh," the girl said, grinning, "How kind of you, Pansy!" She turned to Ginny, "Let Pansy be your mentor; she's the goodliest person in the school."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now, that isn't very nice!" the girl exclaimed, but as a woman swept in, she stopped, with a sour look on her face.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, all new and old students alike, to Celeste University!" a squat, but friendly-looking woman with chestnut curls and majestic purple robes, "I'm Headmistress Grey. I'm glad to see so many smiling faces here at Celeste this year. But, unfortunately, we have a rooming problem, due to an influx of new students. Now, of course I'll let all you new students who know someone in a higher year live with your friend; but those who do not know anyone may double up with a kind person who volunteers. Now--" she took Ginny's arm gently, "What is your name, dear?"  
  
_My pulse is rushing..._  
  
"Ginny--er, Ginevra Weasley, ma'am."  
  
_My head is reeling...  
  
My face is flushing..._  
  
"Who would like to room with her? Anyone?"  
  
"Pansy, make sure to tell the Headmistress that you don't want to room with that insufferable girl, and neither do we! Go on, Pansy!" the girl insisted. Pansy smiled, nodding and stepped up to the Headmistress.  
  
"Headmistress...?"  
  
"Oh, good girl! See, you all should have Pansy here as a role model. See how quickly she volunteered to share her room? How kind of you, dear." Ginny's eyes widened in alarm, as did Pansy's.  
  
"But, Headmistress!" she protested.  
  
"No buts, Miss Parkinson. You will share your room with Miss Weasley, and that is that."  
  
_Oh, what is this feeling?  
  
Fervid as a flame  
  
Does it have a name?  
  
Yes!:  
  
Loathing  
  
Unadulterated loathing..._  
  
Pansy glared at Ginny. 'Now,' she thought angrily, 'I'll have to explain to my father and mother that I'm rooming with a Weasley.'  
  
_For your face...  
  
Your voice...  
  
Your clothing...  
  
Let's just say--I loathe it all!_  
  
Ginny wanted to hide somewhere and cry. Her first day at university was already ruined. She'd have to share a room with...with...this monster!  
  
_Ev'ry little trait, however small  
  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_  
  
'Her clothes,' Pansy thought, her perfectly pink-lined, shimmery lips curling, 'And those freckles. How horrid.'  
  
'Ugh,' Ginny thought, sickened, 'She'll spend all her time listening to pop songs on the Wireless!'  
  
_With simple utter loathing  
  
There's a strange exhileration  
  
In such total detestation  
  
It's so pure! So strong!_  
  
"Also," Headmistress Grey said, with a kind smile after she had finished pairing everyone up, "I have your entrance essays here!" She Summoned them with a simple Accio spell. "Now," she continued, now that she had the sheaf of papers in her hand, "There were many wonderful essays, but a few jumped out at me. Some for good reasons, and others...had good form, but an utter lack of content."  
  
_Though I do admit it came on fast  
  
Still I do believe that it can last  
_  
"How was my essay, Headmistress?" Pansy called out, in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Headmistress Grey looked at a loss for words. "Well, dear...it had good form..."  
  
"Oh," Pansy said, her face falling.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't believe you're cut out for becoming a potions mistress. However...Miss Weasley here had one of the best essays I have ever read!" Ginny flushed happily. Pansy surpressed a growl. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Headmistress Grey said, "I have things to do. Good-bye!"  
  
_And I will be loathing  
  
Loathing you  
  
My whole life long!_  
  
"Oh, Pansy, you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could!"  
  
"She's a terror! No--a tartar!"  
  
"We don't mean to show a bias, Pansy dear, but you're a martyr!"  
  
_Dear Galinda, you are just too good!  
  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
  
She's a terror! She's a tartar!  
  
We don't mean to show a bias  
  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!_  
  
"Well, after all, these things are sent to try us," Pansy said, graciously, but she threw a venomous look at Ginny.  
  
"Poor Pansy, forced to reside, with someone so disgusting!"  
  
"We just want to tell you, darling, that we're all on your side!"  
  
_Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
  
With someone so disgusticified  
  
We just want to tell you:  
  
We're all on your side!  
  
We share your..._  
  
"Oh, I loathe her already!" Pansy cried.  
  
_Loathing!_  
  
"Oh, me too! For her face..."  
  
"Those freckles! That pale, sickly complexion!"  
  
"And for her voice..."  
  
"Does she even ever speak? She's so timid! She must be arrogant. Too good to speak to us!"  
  
"And her clothing..."  
  
"Don't get me started on her clothing!"  
  
"Dears," Pansy said, "I simply must start to move in. Now," she looked around, "If only I could find someone to help me with my suitcases..."  
  
"I'll help!" came many eager male voices. They jumped to go help Pansy.  
  
"Oh, why, there aren't enough suitcases to go around...here, you can have my hat, and you--my scarf. Here you go. And you," she smiled coyly, flipping her blonde hair, "You can accompany me. Now, aren't you lucky!"  
  
The boy looked joyous.  
  
They all swept up the stairs. Ginny sighed, struggling with her suitcases as she followed them, trying to find her room.  
  
She found it; it was the room with the large crowd of boys around it.  
  
"Now," Pansy called in a cheery sort of way, "You know the rules. No boys in the rooms. Although I'm sure we'll find a way around that rule..." Ginny nearly gagged at the thought. The boys groaned, but left, ignoring her completely. The girls were next, and they all glared at her as they went by. Ginny felt tears prick her eyes, then she hurriedly picked up her suitcases once again and plowed into the door.  
  
Pansy looked up, then said with disgust, "Oh, it's just you..." and turned around to get her pink-flowered stationary box. She took out a piece of light pink paper with pansies all over, and waved it around, letting the fragrance drift around the small room.  
  
Ginny pursed her lips, and rummaged through her suitcase to find some looseleaf. They both began to write.  
  
"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical..." Pansy murmured, slowly writing in flourishing script on the stationary.  
  
"My dear Mother and Father..." Ginny murmured, pausing to place the quill tip in ink once again.  
  
"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Celeste..." they both wrote.  
  
"But I'll deal with it..." Ginny added.  
  
"But of course, I'll rise above it..." Pansy added.  
  
"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond," they both wrote, "Yes, there's been some confusion for you see my room-mate is..." they mumbled out loud.  
  
"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..." Pansy said loudly.  
  
"Blonde!" Ginny cried angrily.  
  
They glared at each other, throwing their half-finished letters unto their beds, then turned around to unpack in silence.  
  
_ To be continued..._  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, how d'you like it? If you don't...well, I'll stop writing. Now, I know there may be some of you who will recognize that I've made some minute changes to the songs, but only slightly, and the songs still belong to the wonderful Stephen Schwartz; and hopefully some of you "Wicked" fans out there will enjoy singing along. Let's hope, lol. Well, review please, and let me know if I should continue, because if I get less than 5 positive reviews I will not finish this fic. Thanks!   
  
Love,   
  
Amanda/Firefly 


End file.
